


Punchline

by BaredWolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Honeypot, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Voyeurism, eggsy's literally in a closet why would you think thats a metaphor for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: It's a honeypot, but Harry's the bait and Eggsy's more than a little impressed.Harry lives, of course. And when he's back on his feet, he and Eggsy find themselves on a honeypot mission. Except here's the punchline: it's Harry who's the bait, working his magic to seduce the target. Eggsy, hidden away to provide backup to the still-recovering Harry, is more than a little impressed with his mentor's skills in the sack. It definitely doesn't help the raging crush he's harboring for Harry. When asks for a few lessons in that particular skill set, Harry's all too happy to provide a hands-on demonstration of his techniques.





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another honeypot fic. I love them. You can't stop me.  
> Also, I wanted to put some focus on Harry's undoubtedly mind-blowing skill in the sack (am I the only one who headcanons that? Surely not.Whateves, join me in my madness). This is unbritpicked, and I apologize for any errors. Enjoy.

At first he thought Merlin was having some kind of sick joke. Eggsy's been barely scraping by, finding his footing again after the loss of his mentor and one of the best men he's ever known. Even if he looks alright on the surface, his insides are still a twisted wreckage from that day in Tennessee. When Merlin brings him the news that Harry is alive, he can't make any sense of it. Merlin's been squirrelly on the details of what he knew and when, and Eggsy suspects he is trying to be protective--preventing distraction and a second mourning that had looked inevitable for a while if Merlin is to be believed. But now the news rattles around in Eggsy’s brain so loudly that he can't quite find the anger to yell at Merlin for keeping this from him. That will come later.

Their first meeting is strange—strange enough that Eggsy begins to understand why Merlin wanted him to be the one to talk to Harry. But it all works out in the end, and then he’s got Harry back. Not for long, though, at least not long enough. Eggsy’s due to leave for a mission (already late, in fact), but still, it takes most of his willpower to tear himself from Harry’s side.

Still, the knowledge dances gleefully at the back of his brain even as he diffuses the bomb that would have killed hundreds of innocent people: Harry is alive.

* * *

 

It takes a few days before Eggsy is finally allowed to see Harry again. Actually, allowed may be too strong of a word. He slips into the medical ward while Merlin is off dealing with the rather messy distraction that Eggsy created for him. Harry is sitting up in his hospital bed, wrapped in a dressing gown and wearing glasses with a black lense over one eye. Even now, a bit thinner and more tired looking than Eggsy remembers, the sight of Harry makes his blood sing. He's never experienced it with anyone else, never thought he'd get to feel it again. It'll be enough, he promises the universe and any god that might be listening, and he won't ask for more if he just gets to keep Harry. If Harry lives.

Because he wants more, and it slams through him with an almost physical force at the sight of Harry.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says, unruffled. Eggsy feels something warm click into place behind his ribs at the sound of Harry saying his name. He's dying to grab Harry, to hug him, but afraid of crossing that line. “You're looking well. I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me.”

“You look good too, Harry,” Eggsy says, and it takes every bit of his Kingsman training to keep standing where he is, too far away but still closer than he had ever dared to hope for again during those long dark months. It was one thing to see Harry before: it’s another entirely to have him here, at the estate, where he belongs. “Merlin’s been keeping a real close guard on you, yeah?”

“Hmm, he's quite the mother hen. I'm afraid I've been thoroughly pecked over.” Harry gives a grin, and something flares brightly in Eggsy's chest as he returns it.

“It's real good to have you back,” he says, and something in Harry's gaze softens.

“And you as well, Eggsy.” Quiet pleasure ripples through Eggsy: Harry has always had this effect on him. He’s only happy that hasn’t changed. “Now, Merlin tells me you're our new Galahad. Tell me, what have you been up to since my spurious demise?”

* * *

 It takes a few more weeks, but Harry is back to fighting form surprisingly quickly.

“You're glowing,” Roxy whispers to Eggsy as they make their way through the shop to the round table room. In his grief following Harry’s seeming-but-not-actual-death, it's entirely possible that Eggsy revealed some of what he'd felt for Harry to her—even things that he hadn't understood himself until they spilled drunkenly from his lips. But Roxy being Roxy, she was fucking aces about the whole thing. Until now, that is, when she has the cheek to rib him relentlessly at every opportunity.

“Look, it’s good to have the team back, yeah?” Eggsy retorts, no venom in his words. Roxy gives him a knowing smirk and then takes her place at the table. Eggsy makes his way along the long table to his own seat, his eyes meeting Harry's as he sits down.

Harry isn't in Arthur's seat, although Eggsy thinks it's his rightful position. Gwaine had taken the role after Tennessee. But Arthur's seat is empty today, formerly-Gwaine-now-Arthur out on a mission. The fallout from Valentine's Day has been massive and widespread, leaving the Kingsmen with plenty of work to do. Harry occupies the seat Gwaine had filled, the agency too busy to replace him in the meantime.

Merlin strides in with his tablet in hand.

“Sorry we couldn't do this out at the estate,” he says. “Fucking renovations have everything bollocksed to hell and back.”  Security updates: necessary in this new world, but making everyone's lives a little harder in the meantime. Merlin taps his tablet and the display in front of each agent lights up. A mission, him and Harry as the primaries and Roxy as an understudy in case either of them can't go for any reason.

“A honeypot? Really?” Roxy asks. Eggsy has to agree—although they're certainly part of his training, actual pure honeypot missions are fairly rare. And ridiculous. There's nothing particularly sexy about shagging someone for the job with Merlin blabbing away in his ear.

“We need information, and this is the simplest way to get it,” Merlin replies. Harry suddenly clears his throat, and Eggsy scans quickly over the profile trying to figure out what had warranted that reaction.

Then he sees it. He's expecting to see that he's the one who’s going to be doing the shagging--it's usually the younger agents who get assigned those roles. But not this time. It feels like the punchline to a bad joke: Harry's the bait. And, as he reads further, provisions have been made for Harry's medically probationary status. Eggsy's going in with him and will be secreted away, watching, ready to jump in if there's trouble.

Further down the table, Roxy gives a strangled sounding cough.

Fucking incredible. On top of everything else, now he has to watch Harry shag some bint. He looks to Roxy, already planning ways to get himself kicked off the mission and let her take his spot, but her eyes remain fixed on the screen in front of her. Fuckin’ hell.

“I've been cleared for this?” Harry asks, his voice uncharacteristically uncertain.

“Provisionally,” Merlin says. “Normally this would be a one-agent job. But you're not cleared for a solo mission yet.”

“You're serious about this shite,” Eggsy asks, leaning back in his chair and pointing at his display. An amused look flickers across Merlin’s face. Probably enjoying his discomfort, Eggsy thinks bitterly.

“Harry is the ideal agent for this particular mission.” He clears his throat. “Actually, we tried once before with Bedivere and the target barely glanced at him.  She's no interest in blokes her own age.” Eggsy frowns. Usually, there's wide flexibility in the agent selected for a honeypot: the seduction techniques they use are so successful that matching the agent to the target's ‘type’ such as it were isn't really a consideration. And Bedivere is plenty fit. Merlin shrugs at Eggsy. “She's picky,” he says.

Harry sighs, scrolling through the mission details again. Eggsy glances back at his own screen. Miss Caroline Everett. Mid-thirties, divorced, busy in political circles. Apparently, likes older blokes. Definitely involved with a dangerous crowd. She's pretty enough; Harry will probably like her, maybe even enjoy shagging her. A strange feeling twists in Eggsy's gut and it takes him a minute to place it. Jealousy.

“Right,” Eggsy says, standing up. “See you later, then.” He can't stand being in this room for another second.

“You leave at 1400. Dunnae be late,” Merlin warns.

His eyes meet Harry's, just for a moment, before he turns and hurries out. There was something odd there that he doesn't know what to make of.

* * *

“I can have someone else assigned.” Harry’s caught him in the hallway, and now they stand with their heads tilted together, speaking in hushed tones.

“No, Harry. It’s fine.” Eggsy’s halfway sure it will be, too. He’s been through loads worse than this.

“Eggsy, I understand it might be awkward for you given our close relationship.” That’s not quite the problem, Eggsy thinks. Their relationship, yeah, but more like the lack of it. More like what he wants from Harry, how he wants Harry.

“No, Harry,” Eggsy says. Then, partly because it’s true and partly because he knows it’ll probably piss Harry off enough that he drops the whole thing, he says, “I’m not lettin’ you go out alone, yeah? I’m gonna be there.”

But Harry doesn’t look angry. Instead, there’s that same warm and inexplicable look in his eyes that Eggsy doesn’t understand.

“Well. I’ll see you at 1400, then?”

“Yeah, Harry.” Eggsy’s stomach is a mess of knots and butterflies as they part.

* * *

 Eggsy sighs. He's hiding in a fuckin’ literal closet, waiting for Harry. The posh hotel suite rented by a Mister Edward Oliver is lit in softly golden light, and the closet is generously sized—but it’s still a closet. He’s got a view of the main part of the room, including an excellent view of the bed, through a crack between the closet doors.

In his ear, Harry is speaking. He’s been chatting up the target for the last half hour or so, his voice smooth and low and warm and the tone of it alone is enough to send Eggsy’s mind skating down dangerous paths. Paths like, what would it be like to have Harry talk to him like that?

“Shit,” Merlin’s voice comes over the comms channel on Eggsy’s glasses. “Fuckin’ security updates. Gentlemen, I’m going to be taken offline here soon. Estimate is about an hour of downtime.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy curses. “That’s a long time.” In the context of a mission, losing Merlin for a minute hurts. Eggsy can’t believe that the downtime is scheduled while Merlin’s actively managing a mission.

“I hear it’s a lovely place, exceptionally romantic,” Harry says, still conversing with Caroline. She must be eating out of his hand by this point. Eggsy knows that he would be. “Time always seems to get away from me, though, and I’ve never been.”

“Alright, Gwaine, I’m taking that as an acknowledgement,” Merlin says. It’s strange hearing Harry go by Gwaine, but Eggsy’s grown into the name Galahad enough that it fits him like a second skin now. “I’ll warn you boys before I go offline. You’ll still be able to hear each other, just not me.”

“Very well,” Harry says, ostensibly agreeing with whatever Caroline has just said.

“Fuckin’…Merlin, they can’t reschedule this shite?”

“Believe me, Galahad, if there was a way I would have found it.” Eggsy frowns, feeling petulant in the dark closet. “Stay put. You need to be there if he needs you.”

“I know,” Eggsy agrees, his heart rate ticking up nervously at the responsibility he now has for Harry. He’s already watched him die once: he won’t let anything else happen to him.

“And sometimes they treat you like a child,” Harry says, his voice irritated. Eggsy hasn’t been following his conversation well enough to be sure that it’s a reasonable response, but Caroline seems undeterred. “Oh, I agree, darling, there’s no doubt that you’re very much a grown woman.” The heat and innuendo in his words shoot down Eggsy’s spine and leaves him half hard and a little nauseous.

Shit. At least before he had counted on the buffer of Merlin, but now it’s just going to be him and Harry—and Caroline. His stomach twists further as Caroline makes an unsubtle offer to demonstrate her womanhood to Harry.

“Bingo,” Merlin says. “Good work, Harry.”

Conveniently, Harry has run into Caroline in a bar of the hotel where he is staying. She accepts his invitation for “another drink—somewhere more private” eagerly.

Eggsy doesn’t have the benefit of the live feed from Harry’s glasses the way that Merlin does, but the audio is enough to clue him into what is happening as Harry and Caroline ride the lift up to the suite. Her soft little moans would be enough to have him hard on any other night—but right now it’s the fact that Harry is the one making her make those noises that has him fighting to stay in control of himself. Cause Eggsy has always prided himself on his skill in the sack, but he’s never gotten that kind of response from a couple of kisses.

“Time’s up, boys,” Merlin says. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Hurry,” Eggsy encourages him.

There’s rustling and shuffling over the audio feed, then the click of the room’s door unlocking. A proximity alert pops up on his glasses and Eggsy selects the option to disable the audio feed from Harry. Otherwise, there’s a minute delay that makes listening to the real thing and the feed at the same time incredibly disorienting.

Then Harry and Caroline tumble into view, bodies entwined as Caroline shoves Harry’s jacket off of his shoulders. The jealous beast behind Eggsy’s ribs growls more loudly, but at the same time, he can’t look away from the way that Harry moves with her, the smooth seductiveness of his kiss, his caress.

Fuck, Eggsy thinks, realizing that he’s no longer just half hard: he’s all the way there. He balls his hands into fists. He’d expected this to be a painful exercise in uncomfortably watching two people have sex with no small measure of jealousy but instead it’s more like the hottest porno he’s ever seen being acted out live in front of him. He focuses on the dark closet floor for a moment, focuses on his breathing, reigning himself in as best he can.

When he looks out again, it’s even worse. Caroline is undressed and Harry is looming over her on the bed, kissing his way down over her abdomen. She moans and buries her hands in his hair as his face disappears between her thighs, his hands hooking behind her knees to spread her legs wide for him. Harry’s still wearing his trousers, his shirt hanging open and partially untucked. Eggsy watches as Harry licks and fingers Caroline to a screaming orgasm. By the time she comes, he’s palming himself over his trousers, his composure in shambles.

“Fuck, Harry,” he murmurs, his words covered by her moans. Harry pauses for a fraction of a second and Eggsy realizes that he heard him. A cold shock runs through him: he knows he sounded just as wrecked and turned on as he feels, and Harry hasn’t disabled his audio feed.

He wants to say he’s sorry but knows that he shouldn’t be saying anything at all.

“Did you like that?” Harry asks, but Eggsy knows the question isn’t really for Caroline. She’s still lying limp on the bed, unable to speak just yet. He kneels, still between her legs, and undoes his trousers. The angle isn’t perfect, but when Harry pulls out his cock, stroking his length once, twice, Eggsy can see every inch. He watches carefully, too carefully, as Harry rolls on a condom.

“Oh, shit, yes,” Caroline gasps, her eyes falling to Harry’s cock. Eggsy has to agree. Harry’s got plenty to show for himself, and his cock is every bit as gorgeous as the rest of him. Eggsy palms himself a little harder, then pulls a move he hasn’t used since he was struggling with the throes of puberty. He slips a hand into his trouser pocket and wraps a hand around himself. The pocket makes it awkward, but it still feels incredible to stroke his cock. He knows he shouldn’t—shouldn’t let anything distract him, but he’s too turned on to give a fuck right now.

As Harry leans back over Caroline and slides slowly into her, she moans and Eggsy brings his other hand to his mouth, biting at the meat of his palm to stifle his own groan.

“Shit,” he curses softly.

“Mm, the sounds you make are delicious,” Harry says, and Eggsy clamps down on his hand again, still working himself through his pocket. Harry’s reminding him that he can hear him—Eggsy resolves to keep his mouth shut.

Caroline moans loudly as Harry begins to fuck her, the roll and snap of his hips making Eggsy’s knees feel like water.

“I want to hear you,” Harry says, and for a second it doesn’t make any sense: Caroline’s making plenty of noise. Then Eggsy realizes: Harry’s words were directed at him.

“Fuck,” he whispers, his voice drowned out by Caroline’s but carried crystal clear to Harry’s ears by the glasses.

“Like that,” Harry confirms, and the heat in his voice races down Eggsy’s spine to pool at the base. Harry begins to fuck Caroline in earnest now, her moans turning to keens as she winds her legs around him, and it sounds to Eggsy like she came again but Harry just pulls out long enough to flip her over and plunge into her from behind. Eggsy is still whispering occasional curses, stroking himself furiously, knowing he’ll ruin his trousers when he comes but unable to care.

Harry shifts his angle, changes his pace, and a string of curses flow from Caroline's mouth. He slides his hand up her arm and draws her hand between her legs.

“Touch yourself for me,” he says, even though she doesn't need his words to understand. A shiver runs through Eggsy. However he thought tonight was going to go, this was nowhere on his list of possibilities. “Are you?” Harry asks, even though his hand is on Caroline’s between her thighs. His words are for Eggsy.

“Yes,” he breathes. Harry's pace falters for a half second. Eggsy can see the flush on his chest, the tight grip of his hands.

“Bloody hell,” Harry curses, the words low and genuine. Fuck, he can't believe any of this is really happening. Caroline’s moans escalate again as Harry's deliberate thrusts drive her toward what by Eggsy's count will be her third orgasm of the night. He really does need to get some pointers from Harry, ‘cause compared to him Eggsy's realizing that he's amateur shite. First, however, he's building up a desperate need to come.

“Are you still?” Harry says, his voice too low to be aimed at the mewling woman beneath him, his breath ragged.

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers. “Shit, Harry, yeah.”

“Good,” Harry replies. “I want you to come for me,” he says, and Eggsy feels liquid lightning shoot through his veins, his blood replaced with fire.

“Hello boys, I'm back,” Merlin chirps, and the fire in Eggsy's veins is doused with ice water. “What did I miss?”

Fuck, Eggsy thinks. “Not much,” he grits under his breath, irritated. On the bed, Harry continues his pace, but Eggsy sees his eye slip closed. Caroline screams as she comes again, but Harry doesn't seem to notice. He's withdrawn, pulling up some fantasy to help him finish off his performance.

“She's a noisy bint,” Merlin comments. “Anyway, everything's back online. I'm minimizing the video feeds until I don't have to see any naked arses. And Galahad, not another peep from you. Cannae have you found there in the closet,” Merlin snickers. Eggsy fights to control his breathing, letting go of his cock. It's useless trying to finish now.

Harry stiffens and gives a few sharp thrusts, coming as Caroline moans again. He's gentle with her after, but not overly affectionate.

“Why don't you have a shower, darling, and I'll order us some room service.”

“Mm,” she hums, kissing him languidly. Jealousy washes over Eggsy and his cock throbs, still aching for attention. He holds his breath as she breezes past the closet, waiting until the door to the loo clicks shut and he hears the water turn on. He opens the closet door and is met by the sight of Harry buttoning up his trousers, his shirt still hanging open. His eyes sweep over Eggsy, and Eggsy is all too aware that his trousers do little to disguise the fact that he's still hard. His stomach gives a flip as Harry's eyes linger, and he feels his heart rate notch up. He’s still reeling from his ruined orgasm, too little blood in his head, and he feels almost faint for a moment.

“Galahad, is everything alright? Getting some funny readings from you,” Merlin says.

“Erm, yeah, fine,” Eggsy answers, keeping his voice low. Harry has located Caroline’s purse and phone, tossing it to Eggsy before turning away to button up his shirt. Eggsy catches it, then slides a tiny device out of his watch and slips it into the phone's port. “You getting that?” he asks Merlin.

“Beautiful,” Merlin replies. “I'll let you know when the transfer is complete.”

Harry finishes dressing as Merlin informs them that the transfer is complete. He steps over to Eggsy, who finds himself suddenly extremely interested carefully removing his device from the phone in his hand. Harry's fingers brush against Eggsy’s as he takes back the phone, bolts of heat shooting out from the point of contact, and Eggsy feels his heart stutter again.

“Galahad, are you sure you're alright?” Merlin asks.

“Fine,” Eggsy breathes, his eyes meeting Harry's. There’s a strange, knowing sort of look there and once again Eggsy isn't quite sure what to do with it.

“Alright. When you get back to HQ bring me your glasses straight away. I need to recalibrate the biometric sensors,” Merlin says, but Eggsy knows there's nothing wrong with his glasses.

The water shuts off, and Harry nods quickly toward the door to the room. Eggsy hurried out, palming the door silently closed behind him. Then he’s stuck standing in the hallway just outside and doing his best to look bored. He selects the option on his glasses re-enabling the audio feed from Harry.

“It's work, darling, I’m afraid duty calls,” he says smoothly. Caroline protests, aiming for seductive but falling short enough that Eggsy sniggers a little.

“Quiet,” Merlin says. Harry manages to say his goodbye, leaving her with the room for the night if she wants it. When he emerges from the room, Eggsy has already started walking toward the lift, and they stand far enough apart to be strangers while they wait for the car to arrive.

They’re quiet until they reach the driverless Kingsman cab waiting for them in the hotel’s drive, sliding in next to one another.

“Alright, gents, I'm going to say that this one is in the books. I'm off to analyze this pretty new data you've gotten for me,” Merlin says, signing off.

For a long minute, Eggsy and Harry breathe into the uneasy silence that Merlin has left in his wake.

“I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable,” Harry says.

“No, it's--” Eggsy starts, then notices the cheeky look on Harry's face. Arsehole is having him on. Eggsy's bloody uncomfortable alright, his bollocks aching with his unreleased orgasm. “Fuckin bastard,” he shoots, but the words hang uneasily. What are he and Harry? He can pretend it's all the heat of the moment if that’s what Harry wants, but personally, he's not sure what to make of what just happened.

“Poor timing on Merlin’s part,” Harry says, and Eggsy feels a fresh wave of desire and frustration. “Although it would have ruined your trousers,” he adds.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy says.

Harry smirks.

“Although,” Eggsy says, because two can play at this teasing game, “you've been holding out on me.” A look of surprise flashes across Harry's face. “I mean, you're my mentor, innit? An’ you just definitely demonstrated some skills that I’m thinkin’ I oughtta know too.” He feels himself flush, but fuck. Harry's Premiere Leagues and Eggsy just can't leave it alone.

“Is that so,” Harry replies. “And how would you propose learning this particular skill set?” There's the seductive heat in Harry's voice that Eggsy has been listening to all evening, and having it turned on him is even more intense than he could have imagined.

“Dunno,” Eggsy manages.

“You see,” Harry continues, “some skills are the same regardless of one's partners gender, but some are different.”

“You been with men before?” Eggsy asks, the words slipping out before he realizes what he's said. His breathing has picked up again, and he's glad he doesn't have Merlin in his ear right now buggering on about it.

Harry doesn't answer, just gives a knowing smile. Not kissing and telling, or something about Oxford, or something like that. Eggsy swallows.

“What, exactly, would you like to know?” Harry asks.

The words are out of Eggsy's mouth before he can make any sense of them. “How you kiss like that,” he says, his voice low and rough. “Ain't never seen a bird so worked up over a snog before so there's gotta be summat to it, yeah?”

The cab rolls to a stop in front of the Kingsman shop. Harry glances at his watch.

“I'm due back at the estate,” he says.

“Yeah, me too,” Eggsy agrees, even though Harry hasn't answered his question.

“Very well, come along,” Harry says and exits the cab. The door to the tailor shop unlocks at Harry's fingerprints on the biometric handle, admitting the two gentlemen into the darkened shop. He leads them to dressing room one, standing close behind Eggsy as they press their palms to the mirror. As the platform begins to descend, Harry steps fractionally closer, the length of his body brushing against Eggsy's back.

“You wanted to know about giving someone a proper smog?” he asks, and Eggsy's heart climbs into his throat.

“Think you could teach me a thing or two?” he asks, turning and tipping his head up slightly to look at Harry. The intensity in Harry's gaze melts his insides, and a hot bolt shoots down his spine as Harry slides a hand up his throat to cup his jaw. All of its nothing compared to the fireworks that go off in his blood as Harry presses their lips together, at once demanding and gentle, his skilled mouth working over Eggsy's as Eggsy turns to him, aligning their bodies chest to chest. Harry thumbs at the corner of his jaw, tipping his head just so as Eggsy fists a hand in Harry's lapels and another in his hair. He opens at Harry's insistence, a low moan escaping him. It's an incredible, rich and heady sensation, unlike any kiss he's had before. He was right: Harry’s in another league entirely. When they break apart, he's breathing heavily and his cock is hardening again.

“Perhaps a thing or two,” Harry says. He steps back as the lift doors slide open, smoothing his suit and hair back into place. Bors stands on the other side, waiting to head up. Eggsy hopes he doesn't look too rumpled, not daring to call attention to it by touching his clothing. They exchange pleasantries with Bors as they head toward the bullet train capsule.

“Shit,” Eggsy says, tipping his head back to thump against the seat once the doors have closed. He looks at Harry.

“Shit indeed,” Harry agrees, sounding amused. It makes Eggsy feel bold. His whole relationship with Harry has taken a wild turn this evening, but Eggsy's not anywhere near done with it yet.

“So,” he says, crossing his legs with an ankle over a knee, “any more lessons for me?”

“I have a few in mind,” Harry smirks.

* * *

It's a few days later when Harry finds Eggsy in the gym at the estate.

“Come with me,” he says.

“I'm almost done,” Eggsy says. He's only got one set left, and then maybe a shower since he's soaked with sweat. Harry raises an amused eyebrow.

“I believe I've a lesson to teach you,” he says, a dangerous glint to his gaze.

“Yeah, this can wait,” Eggsy says, abandoning his workout and grabbing a towel to swipe at the sweat on his face. He follows Harry out of the gym and through the corridors until they reach one of the rooms in the residential portion of the estate. It's a small suite, not unlike the hotel suite of the other night, meant for agents just in from missions who need a place on premises to rest. It's a hell of a lot nicer than the barracks used for the recruits.

Harry closes the door behind them, twisting the lock into place.

“Tell me,” he says. “What was the next area you were hoping for instruction in?”

“Head,” Eggsy says immediately. Not that he’s been thinking about it or anything. “I mean, uh, when you went down on her, um. Seemed like some things I could learn there.” Harry smiles.

“It won't be quite the same technique, I'm afraid,” he says. “But how does a blowjob sound?”

“Shit, Harry,” Eggsy breathes. On Harry's lips, it sounds like pure sin.

Harry steps closer. “Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy replies.

Harry kisses him, pulling him close with no regard for the way Eggsy's practically dripping. It's just as mind melting as the first time, Harry's lips and tongue and teeth teasing at Eggsy's mouth until he's groaning under Harry's ministrations. Harry pulls away, too soon for Eggsy's taste. Kissing him is incredible, soothing the ache that lives behind Eggsy's ribs. Still, he knows what's coming next.

“Undress,” Harry orders, and Eggsy grins as he quickly strips out of his clothes and drops them to the floor.

“You want me to shower or summat first?” he asks, quirking a cheeky eyebrow at Harry as he spreads his arms wide. He supposes he ought to be embarrassed at being totally starkers, but the hungry way Harry is looking at him only makes his cock thicken with want.

Harry smiles. “I rather like the way you smell covered in sweat,” he says, as he unbuttons and removes his jacket and tie.

“Now that's just pervy, Harry,” Eggsy teases, as Harry steps closer and runs a hand over Eggsy's chest.

“Hmm. And watching me shag someone while hiding in a closet wasn't?” he teases.

Eggsy grins. “Alright. Maybe pervy's a bit fun, yeah?”

“Indeed,” Harry agrees, rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Now, time for your lesson. Lie back on the bed.” Eggsy does as instructed, his cock fully hard now. He shivers a little at the heat that races down his spine when Harry runs one long, perfect finger along his length. “Good oral skills will always serve you well. Pay attention.”

As if there is any way that Eggsy can think beyond the feeling of Harry's mouth on his dick, the feeling of his tongue licking hot stripes along his length, the tease of it around Eggsy's foreskin and slit. He fists his hands in the bedsheets, trying to retain some semblance of control. It's all blown straight to hell when Harry swallows him to his root, his entire cock sheathed in Harry's skillful mouth.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, his hands rising to tangle in Harry's hair.  He curses again as Harry sucks up his length before swallowing him back down. Harry hums in response to Eggsy's curses and the vibrations send ricochets down Eggsy's spine. He teases, drawing Eggsy close to the edge and backing him off until Eggsy’s entire world shrinks to the pleasure that Harry is giving him.

Harry's hands hook behind Eggsy's knees, pressing them up and wide and open and somehow it's that, the feeling of his hole being exposed to Harry, that rips away the last shred of control that Eggsy had. Harry is sucking, his tongue working at the tip of Eggsy's cock, and Eggsy can't hold back any longer.

“Fuck, Harry, gonna, shit, yeah, gonna come,” he pants out, his thighs beginning to shake. Harry stretches them wider, and Eggsy's coming, Harry between his legs, sucking as if he could extract the meaning of life from the end of Eggsy's cock.

Eggsy's mostly incoherent for a long minute after he comes, his body limp and sated against the sheets. Harry stretches out next to him, his hair a mess where Eggsy's hands had been fisted in it.

He pulls Eggsy close to him, kissing the taste of his own come back into his mouth. Eggsy groans into it, and takes the opportunity to try a few of Harry's tricks on the man himself. He's rewarded when Harry gasps into his mouth, then groans and deepens the kiss. Finally, he pulls away.

“You are a bloody good student,” Harry says, his voice low and wanting. He stands, taking a step back from Eggsy. “Now,” Harry says, unbuttoning his bulging trousers, “show me what else you learned.”

 

Nearby, but blessedly far out of earshot, Merlin finally gets around to reviewing the data downloaded from Eggsy's glasses for his downtime during the last mission, still hunting for a reason for the wonky readings he had seen. Not five minutes later, he closes out the file with a sigh. He rubs at his temples, then begins to prepare a mountain of paperwork for Harry and Eggsy to fill out. Harry and Eggsy might have been an inevitable thing, but that doesn't mean that Merlin has to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
